Dragon Ball: Saiyan Revenge/Chapter 1
Prologue The Saiyan Bardock dropped to the ground, surrounded by Saiyans. All of Power Levels surpassing his own. He stared, silent, a mere Teen runnning in, immediatly recognising him from the textbooks of Heroines. "Bardock!" He yelled, jogging slightly more slow as he reached him. Bardock stood up, looking over to him. "What happended here? It looks like an Asteroid. Oh. Now I remember." He said, muttering almost. "Yeah. Frieza. How are you here?" The teen replied, astonished at the Saiyans appearence. "Let me tell you everything." Bardock replied, minutes passing in a small cottagelike house. The walls were made of a woodlike solid, the door locked by latches, designed in a human iron print. Bardock stood, looking at the lowtech. "Not much advanced as I suspected, obviously, it's been about.. how many years?" Bardock said, looking at the roof. A straw designed roof. Sturdy, even for rain. He looked at the wooden seats, and the one couch, dropping down on one. "So, you say your going after Frieza?" The teenage Saiyan asks, looking as the small once known Saiyan moon rised. Bardocks tail was gone, along with the teenagers. All of them were. Babys were in inconcious chambers which sturdied there power for no transformation. Saiyans didn't need apes running around until they were taught, then lost there tails. Bardock nodded, hours passing as more is explained. "I see. I will help, however, we have one form of transportation. Flying." The teen responded, explaining his name. "I am Cade Koraxis, what passes for a Super Elite these days." '' Part 1: Arrival. ''The planets surroundings were plain, and hightech. Neon buildings glew lightly, the Saiyans touching down on the surface as Soldiers arrived. Robotic, nearly Android. They watched the two beings fly down, in Saiyan Armor. Detecting there outfits, and Scouters, they propped there Laser Guns and fired. They dodged them all, providing cover Ki Blasts. The robots exploded, peices flying everywhere. Cade and Bardock flew up, and launched into a building as actual, non Security Drone men road up on floating vehicles, commonly known as a Speeder. They hopped out, one sliding it's card into the buildings hightech lock. It glew green, the door sliding open. A spiral staircase stood, the top of it blasted out. Bardock was down there, charging a Full Power Energy Wave in secret. Turning on there scouters, they walked in as they shattered. Immediatly, the soldiers went into a defence formation, creeping behind a counter. Bardock let it go, slamming it into the woodlike desk. It exploded, two soldiers flying up. Lasers went off, only to be deflected. They fell dead, Bardock floating up. "There will be more. We must get going." He said in a mutter, flying off with Cade. They approached an Outpost silently, Cade charging a Big Bang Cannon. Bardock hushed his Ki, watching as Soldiers poured out in defence formation. They flew up, circling them. Cade drained his Ki from the Wave, obviously being useless now. Engaging in combat, Cade was punched to the ground, toppling onto Bardock. Both flying down, two Soldiers picked each up, pointing there lasers at them, the others slipping on Ki Stabilisers on there wrists. Bardock and Cade dropped down, unable to control there Ki. "Looks like we're captured." Cade said with a smile. Bardock winked, and they were dragged into prison cells. A fiberglass seethrough window was sealed off infront of them, advanced, sturdy steelish bars outside of it. A Ki Disortion field was set around them, there Stabilisers removed. Two officers watched from a window, with Biomen™ Class Security Drones outside of the Cell. Bardocks Scouter was removed, as standards. The outside of the cage was guarded by Biomen™'s, and basic Soldiers. It was a simple escape, but, they would need help of the prisoners next to them. A fiberglass window was crafted into cages on both sides for prisoner interaction. Also for friday night enterainment for the officers watching. Usually dumb, hillbilly arguements broke out, and thats when they turned on the inplace microphones. Of Course, these Officers were not top of the line, which is why they were assigned guard duty. Cade had no Gi on, as he was stripped off of it from the guards. He only had his training gloves, black pants, and a black tangtop. Part Two: Interview With The Boss The Figure was purple, Saiyan Armor, obviously the old kind stolen from the Saiyans. Artificially reproduced scouter, and a detatched Laser Cannon on his back. He watched, waiting for one of them to break out into rage. Nothing happended for few moments. Bardock had cracked, walking forward. "We never attacked! Your stupid drones did!" He yelled, grabbing the Commander by his throat, dragging him to the wall. "Would you like to speak with the drone's programmer?" He replied, soldiers walking in. Bardock choked him for nearly a minute, then dropped him. "Sure. Bring some Ki Stabilisers, though. You'll need them for when I get dirty." Bardock cracked a smile, nearly chuckling. Cade looked to him, pulling him down onto the seat. "Way to go. Get us a death sentence, idiot." Cade whispered in a hushed tone, and the Commander spoke. "You believe you did nothing? Absolutely nothing?" He said, questioning Bardock. "Yes." Bardock replied in an angered tone, stepping up from his seat. Cade launched out at him, pulling him down once more. "Back off." He nearly yelled, charging his Ki behind his back. It was finished, the best Big Bang Cannon he could get without the scouters going off. He revealed his hand, a blue beam stretching out. It impaled the mans body, blood squirting with a silent hiss. Bardock stepped up to one of the guards, kicking him down. The other moved to Cade, placing Ki Stabilisers on his wrists. They broke as they came on, Cade angered. The guards powered up, basic powers of 5,000. Cade had 3,500, the Commander had Frieza's first form Power Level, which, was astonishing. However, Cade was concealed. Bardock was all out: 100,000. Cade powered up, punching the Commander. He went flying out the glass window, his armor ripped open. A small tear formed in his skin, nothing serious. Dry blood encased the wound, forming a scab in minutes. A fast heal. Probably a simple Ki Heal. Somehow. Cade was all out, a power level of 60,000. Not enough. He would be soon defeated. Cade was soon knocked out, along with Bardock. They were put into the same cages, and flicked there eyes to Plan B. "Hey. you." Bardock said, looking to the prisoner through the Fiberglass window, smashing it into peices. "Can you break the cage?" He said, staring silently, and patiently. "I can if I want." He replied, walking to the doors. "I need your help with breaking out." Bardock replied. "Fine." He said, walking to the door. He kicked open the fiberglass, it shattering loudly. Then, the prisoner bent the bars backwards, walking out. He grabbed one of the enemies detatched laser cannon, and fired at most of the guards, killing them. Cade powered up immediatly, assuming a small transformation. He glew slightly blue, the Ki Aura remaining the same. He emerged more powerful, using Zenkai. Smashing open the bars and Fiberglass, the prisoners joined him. Category:Novel Segments Category:Fan Fiction